


The Devil's Got Blue Eyes

by datemate



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), incubus au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datemate/pseuds/datemate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opeuss is a demon hunter and Metius is an incubus</p><p>drama and fucking ensue</p><p>mostly fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Got Blue Eyes

Opeuss didn't normally have wet dreams.

Which made it all the more strange when he found himself held down, unseen hands grazing over his body. Soft, dreamlike fingers caressing his jaw, his lips, his chest, others finding their way down to the tender skin near his hips. Everything around him was dark and cool, making the warm, surreal hands on him feel that much clearer. Those hands were deft in their work. His breath began to hitch. Had he been awake, his hunter's instinct would have immediately had him reaching for a knife. Alas, his mind was... preoccupied. Too preoccupied to protest as hands ghosted down to his groin. He felt a weight on top of him, warm breath on his lips...

His eyes snapped open.

The serrated hunting knife hidden under his pillow was quickly drawn, pressed against a soft white throat. Hungry eyes stared down at him, a long, black tail flicking in the background.

 _"Fuck_ that was hot."

Opeuss propped himself up on his elbow, hand steady at the demon's throat. The creature poised above him had curved black horns to match a pointed, predatory smile. It was small compared to Opeuss, its creamy skin a stark contrast to the surrounding darkness. The sleeves of its loose, unbuttoned dress shirt were rolled up. It wore little else. This could have been any kind of demon, come looking for a midnight snack, but it was the slit, hungry, catlike pupils that told Opeuss what he was dealing with.

"An inccubus."

Whoops.

"Am I that obvious?"

A sassy one at that.

"I should slit your throat right here."

"Oh don't be a boor. I merely wanted a kiss."

"Clearly."

"Indulge me for a moment."

Opeuss raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"If I kiss someone in their sleep it will bring about a wet dream, which allows me to feed off their... sexual energy without actually... _engaging_ with them. Particularly if the person is pent up enough to reach orgasm while they sleep," the demon slithered closer, pressing itself against Opeuss, _"Which you certainly seem to--"_

Opeuss pressed the knife a little harder into the demon's throat.

 _"Stop._ If you're trying to save your hide you're going to need to try harder."

The demon gave a sharp breath, letting its eyes flutter closed as the knife pricked dangerously against its skin. It smiled.

"All I'm saying is that it would be a shame to waste such a nice hard-on."

Opeuss looked down, realizing that he must have been hard this entire time and not noticed. Or forgot. Or both. Opeuss couldn't help the blood suddenly rising in his face. The demon shrugged nonchalantly.

"But, if you insist that I leave, I guess I'll just have to find someone--"

 _"No,"_ and before Opeuss could stop himself, "You've already woken me up. Take your energy from me tonight."

Opeuss didn't like the way the demon grinned, sharp, white teeth flashing. This was a very stupid idea. He should've killed this thing on the spot, before it got the chance to open its mouth. But, we all make mistakes, right? And either way, letting the demon... _feed_ from him was better than leaving it to violate someone else's sleep... right?

"Well... _If you insist."_

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write turns into porn, I add the plot afterwards lmao
> 
> In their original universe, these two are fantrolls. Their original story is just as (if not more) fucked up than this one's going to be
> 
> Also: as a human, Opeuss is Australian and that makes me happy


End file.
